One Baker 2 Bakers Three Bakers More
by tori1017
Summary: Jake and Sarah make a bet on their way to the lake again.We find out Jake has never won a bet will that change or will Sarah win again.We also meet Toms old friend Frank
1. Again

_Chapter one:_ Again

disclaimer: i don't own none of these peeps yo

this is my first cross over fic...it's cheaper by the dozen and yours, mine, and ours...loads of fun...

* * *

"Again"

"I can't believe you going to do this to us again"

"How could you, we remember what happened last time and we are not looking forward to doing it again?" Kim and Jessica Baker protested on going to the lake again.

"I know you guys don't like the lake very much but this time it isn't just because I want to it's because of an old friend of mine. See the thing is that one of my oldest friends asked us to go out to the lake, and he's been out of town a lot since high school and he's never met you guys so I agreed to all of us going down to the lake again." said Tom Baker.

" No way am I going back to that lake unless the Martaughs are there." said Sarah Baker.

"Oh shut up Sarah you just wanna see your _boyfriend_ Elliot." Her younger brother Jake said making Jessica and Kim laugh.

"Kids stop fighting and let your father finish." Their mother said.

"Tom cleared his throat and continued by saying first of all we will get to see Charlie again and second of all my old friend has money and built a huge house out there for him and his wife so we will be staying with them the whole time we're there. But if you guys don't wanna go fine I'll call my friend back.

"

"No I'm in!" shouted all the kids as they ran up to there room to pack

"I hope Frank knows how many kids we have now."

"Oh I'm sure he knows, even if he doesn't know he'll have room it's not like he had kids while he was traveling the globe and didn't tell us." Kate reassured her husband.

"Whatever you say honey." Tom and Kate walked to their room to pack.

* * *

pleez r/r... 


	2. One Baker 2 Bakers Three Bakers More

I want to thank everyone who reviewed me I was so happy I got some I had to show my whole family. I also wanted to say that I am going to review yall's stories too.

But anyway I was thinking about it but I don't know if i want to put the Martauhgs in it or not, so you guys reveiw and tell me.

* * *

_Chapter two: _one baker 2 bakers three bakers more 

"All right were leaving, so anyone who_ isn't_ in the car in five seconds will be left behind." Kate said trying to make it loud enough for Jake and Sarah who were still inside.

At that moment Jake and Sarah walked out fighting as usual about something Jake had said before.

"Why can't you just lay off the whole Elliot thing!"

"Because it makes you mad so it makes me happy, plus it was funny seeing you in make-up." Jake said right before he started laughing about his remark.

"Yes yes very funny Jake, now leave your sister alone because I bet she will do the same thing to you when you have your first crush." Kate said as she pushed them into the car.

"I hope you get a crush on this trip to the lake 'cause then I can make fun of you," said Sarah to the annoying Jake sitting behind her.

"How much you wanna bet I don't?" Jake said.

Sarah was surprised at how confident he looked he had never won a bet with her before.

"I'll take the chance and bet you seventy-two dollars." Sarah side confidently.

"Deal" Jake said then they shook hands and went back to talking to the rest of the family.

Everyone jumped out of the car thinking thank god I'm out of that chaos. They all lined up in front of the house they were going to stay at. All of a sudden fourteen kids walked out of the house in front of them and lined up in age order. Then their parents walked out and went over Tom and Kate.

"Tom I thought you only had four kids." Frank said concerned.

"Yeah well I didn't know you had any kids Frank." Said Tom even more concerned.

"Well never mind that we'll find room later lets just introduce the kids first, you start Tom." Frank said.

"Alright greatest to least will work you know Norah, Charley, Loraine, and Henry. Then its Sarah, Jake, Mark, Kim and Jessica, then Mike, after that Nigel and Kyle." Tom finished out of breath.

"Okay mine are William, Christina, Phoebe, Dylan, Kelly, Joni, Meagan, Lao, Otter and Ely, Bina and Marissa, Ethan, and Aldo. Then Harry, Michael, Naoko, Jimmy, and Mick are all at camp for the month." Frank said as he walked down the line of children.

"Oh and Meagan is just Joni's friend who is staying with us this summer, I 'm pretty sure she lives close to you guys now, her father stopped traveling for a while." Frank explained.

"So you have eighteen children and we didn't know about a single one how weird is that?" Tom said.

" Well let's talk about that after we get the kids in their rooms." Helen Frank's wife said as she led them in.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the last one love ya bunchs...Mrs.Mal Fo Ya 

P.S. I have another story coming up in another tv series called Zoey 101 hope you like it if you don't I'm okay with that.


	3. New Roommates

_I updated two chapters in the same night because of a reviewer so be happy she was paying close attension._

_

* * *

Chapter three: _New Roommates

"Okay look at this roommate plan" Helen said as she showed them a piece of paper with this written on it.

1.Aldo-Ethan-Nigel-Kyle

2.Otter-Ely-Mike

3.Bina-Marissa-Kim-Jessica

4.Loa-Mark

5.Kelly-Joni-Sarah-Meagan

6.Dylan-Jake

7.William-Charlie-Henry

8.Christina-Phoebe-Loraine

"Are you guys okay with this?" Helen asked.

"Sure we're cool with it." Said the Bakers at different times.

"Alright are kids will show you your rooms," said Helen

"Tom, Kate I'll show you to your room too" Helen said leading them to a room down the hall while the kids went up stairs.

When Tom walked into the room his eyes got huge." A big screen plasma TV!"

Kate ignored her husband's comment and went over to the bed to find out the sheets were Egyptian cotton one hundred thread count.

"This is amazing" Kate said sitting on the bed carefully.

"Yeah we love it so much we might have to stay all year! "Tom said laughing.

"I hope the kids like it just as much" Helen said looking at Kate with concern.

"We should go check on them real fast be back in a minute." Helen said as her and Kate walked out in a hurry.

When Kate and Helen goat upstairs there were no kids in site.

"My kids are a little wild sometimes," Kate admitted.

"Oh good so it isn't just ours" Helen said with relief.

Both mothers walked slowly down the hall as if some _thing_ was going to **pop** out.

And they were right some _thing_ did pop out, a bunch of screaming little girls came running out from Otter, Ely, and Mike's room.

"Whoa what's wrong with you guys?" Both mothers asked their daughters.

"The boys were chasing us with huge trucks!" said all the little girls trying to calm down a little.

"Well Kim Jessica I've never seen you two afraid of a couple toy trucks." said Kate a little confused.

"We know there fake but there huge and heavy if one of them falls on us we could severe bruises." Kim and Jessica said reassuring their mother that they were still intelligent.

Helen and Kate went looking for the rest of the trouble and found out that all the other kids were having a great time.

Aldo, Ethan, Nigel, and Kyle were playing with play dough Mike was learning new skateboarding tricks from Dylan and Jake. Loa was telling Loraine that her out fit was well put together. Mark was trying to catch his new pet garble, Kelly, Sarah, Joni, and Meagan were all talking about how much they had in common, and the rest of them were being their regular selves.

"I thought they would have been fighting for sure," said Helen looking around with suspicion.

"Well we'll check on you guys again later." Kate said listening and watching carefully as she and Helen walked down stairs.

* * *

Pleez reveiw and tell me if I should bring the Martaughs in this or not. Luv me Mrs. Mal Fo Ya


	4. Friends and Enemies

Hey I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in soooo long it's just school and family is really in the way right now,but whateverI hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

_Chapter four:_ Friends And Enemies

Mike walked over to Jake and sat beside him and asked, "what cha

Do in?"

Jake was spaced out for a while then came back to earth.

"Oh I'm just thinking of someone I mean something." Jake said embarrassed.

"Don't try to cover that your thinking of someone, who is it?" Mike said trying to persuade his brother into telling him everything.

"I am not thinking of anyone so just leave me alone."

"Come on I wanna know Jake, please!"

Sarah walked over and followed where Jake's eyes were heading.

"Oh I think you better start saving up your money Jake" Sarah said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up Sarah!" Jake screamed at his sister angrily.

Jake was staring straight at a brand new skateboard that was under Dylan's bed.

"I can't believe he would mistreat the brand new model of _Gang Ties_ skateboards like that, he is so stupid." Jake said to his brother like he was talking about a person.

"Jake why don't you just steal it from him he wont notice it from out of under his bed, I mean look at it." Mike said with an evil little grin on his face.

"No I am not going to steal from this guy he's cool and I wanna make some new friends, okay"

"Fine!" Mike yelled and walked away.

"I'll make some friends too." Mike said while he was walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry Mike I just wanna save the good _bad_ stuff for when we need it. I know, come on I'll help you _make_ a friend." Jake said with a grin on his face.

"Phase one, getting to know the target." Mike said with a deep tone of voice.

Jake and Mike walked over to the room where Sarah was put and walked in acting like nice people, or at least trying to act cute to catch the girls off guard.

"Hey so what are you guys doin' here, we're getting kind of bored out there?" Jake said as he pulled his hair back from in front of his eyes.

All of the girls looked at him with a dazed glace and then went back to reality just when Sarah walked through the door. Sarah walked over to the bed they were sitting on and asked what was going on.

"Who is that?" they said after they kind of turned around on the bed and pointed at Jake.

"Oh that's my brother Jake he's a sports kind of guy like me and Kelly." Sarah said trying to get the interest out of their heads.

"I like…" said Kelly before she got cut off by mike coming up behind them and clearing his throat.

"Hello can't you see we are trying to have conversation here." Sarah told her little brother in a very mean voice.

"Hey now lets not be mean he's just trying to see what we're talking about." Said Joni's loving friend Meagan.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Mike," He answered.

"Cool name, are you a sports fan?"

"Yeah"

"I like sports too, so how old are you?"

"I'm nine"

"Cool, guess what?"

"What?"

"You just made a new friend, isn't that awesome?"

"Yeah that's cool, but if your friends with me you have to be friends with Jake."

"Okay, deal." And as she shook his hand she smiled and looked at Joni with a grin. Then she looked at Jake and gave a nice half smile than turned back to Sarah.

"So as you were saying."

"You guys cant give into his little prank he's trying to make you guys think your friends and than he's going to drop the bomb on you." Sarah said trying to stop her new friends from giving in.

"It's okay, we are going to do the exact same to them just wait." Meagan said with the same grin as the boys.

* * *

I think this is my longest chapter for now so don't read through it toooo quick. r/r pleeez. lu yas Mrs.mfy.


End file.
